Printed corrugated-board webs and corrugated-board machines for manufacturing them are known generally from the prior art through prior public use.
Water-based inkjet imprints generally have the disadvantage that they are matt, which is attributable to their diffuse light reflection. In this sense, dependent upon layer thickness and substrate, matt varnishes exhibit highlight values between 10 to 50 with a 60° measurement geometry in accordance with ASTM D 523. Even with pre-treatment of such corrugated-board webs comprising imprints, it is hardly possible to give the latter a visually attractive gloss. Water-based inkjet imprints are also associated with the disadvantage that they are not abrasion resistant, which can lead to damage to the inkjet imprint, for example, during manufacturing the corrugated-board web.
By contrast, standard dispersion varnishes have the disadvantage that they can only be overprinted with difficulty and paste/glue adheres to them only poorly. This can lead to problems with necessary retrospective codings in packaging lines with regard to printability and in folding- or respectively in gluing machines in the further corrugated-board processing with regard to bondability.